Everyone has a limit
by Dalnim
Summary: First, it was the Stone, then it was the Chamber and a basilisk, then dementors, werewolves and traitors and now this: The Triwizard Tournament. Harry Potter has had enough and decides to take matters into his own hands. AU. One shot.


**A/N: Hello all, here's a little one shot that popped into my mind while I was supposed to be concentrating on my thesis. Really don't understand why I can't get a degree by writing fan fiction. Oh well, can't have everything I suppose.**

 **Anyways, this story is perhaps a little bit crackish but I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

* * *

Harry Potter fumed as he stormed through the corridors of Hogwarts, accusatory whispers and angry glares all around him. Why, just why did everything always happen to him? Was one peaceful school year too much to ask? First, it was the Stone then it was the Chamber and a basilisk, then dementors and werewolves and traitors and now this: The Triwizard Tournament.

Harry had no interest in the whole thing to begin with, but then _someone_ decided that it would be fun to add his name there and bind him to compete or risk losing his magic. Somehow he just _knew_ it was Voldemort behind this.

Well no more, he decided. He would have his revenge.

Harry held his breath under his Invisibility Cloak and flattened himself against the wall as Lavender Brown exited the fourth years' girls' dormitory. He had been so surprised to find that his Cloak blocked whatever magic prevented boys from entering the dormitory.

Carefully he peeked in and quietly sighed in relieve as he found it empty. He walked to the bed right under the window as he recognized Hermione's bag took off his Cloak. Quickly he started rummaging through drawers – he was sure it was somewhere in there. No matter how-goody-two-shoes his friend seemed to be, he knew she would have kept it.

Harry groaned as a thought came to him and he silently berated himself pulling out his wand. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ Here he was wasting time, once again forgetting that he was a wizard.

"Accio Hermione's time-turner." He whispered surprised as the spell worked and the little time-glass zoomed from under Hermione's pillow. He had had a lot of trouble with the summoning charm and more often than not failed.

Smiling at his success he put on his Cloak again and returned to his own dormitory. Now he only needed the diary and he was good to go.

Harry Potter grinned widely as he sat in the audience eager for the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament to begin. Some people glanced at him repeatedly, likely finding it odd to see him so happy, but put it down to excitement for the Tournament. Even his friends didn't know the reason why Harry appeared so giddy and kept asking him questions, which he refused to answer. After all, only Harry knew what had happened in the previous timeline, retaining both sets of memories.

 **Flashback**

 _Harry sat on the Gryffindor table listening to the chatter around him as everyone speculated on who was going to be the Gryffindor Champion. He had already placed his bet with some older students on Cedric Diggory. If he had some extra knowledge on what was going to happen – well, they didn't have to know about that._

 _Finally, after several minutes the food vanished and Dumbledore stood to give the same speech that Harry had already heard once before. He tapped his fingers impatiently, trying to stifle down the smirk that tried to form on his lips as the Headmaster read out the names of the Champions one by one. Victor Krum, Fleur Delacour and Cedric Diggory. No surprise there and Harry allowed himself to smirk at the sixth year Ravenclaw who had taken his bet, before turning back to the Goblet in anticipation. As expected, the fire flashed red for the fourth time, interrupting Dumbledore's speech as a piece of paper flew into his hand._

 _"Tom Marvolo Riddle." He whispered in shock and it was all Harry could do to keep himself from laughing out loud and maintain his look of shock to match the others._

 _Priceless._

 _Dumbledore's face was priceless and Harry wished he had thought to take a picture but the memory would suffice if he managed to acquire a pensive. However, if Harry thought that the Headmaster's face was funny, it had nothing on the face of the Fake-Moody. He looked at the same time shocked, confused and terrified, which was hilarious on the face of the old paranoid Auror._

 _"Who's Tom Marvolo Riddle." Students whispered confused and Hermione and Ron looked to him equally shocked, being the only people who recognized the name. Harry just shrugged at them and turned back to look at the staff table just in time to see the Fake-Moody standing up while his polyjuice started to fade._

 _"No!" He screamed. "No! This is not right! It was supposed to be Potter!" He turned his manic gaze to Harry who just smiled innocently back at him, while attempting to look confused. The teachers got over their shock and Bartemius Crouch Jr. was bound as the last of his disguise faded away, while he variated between screaming at Harry and whimpering and begging his master to forgive him._

 _Clearly the man was insane._

 _It wasn't long before the students were ushered out of the Great Hall and Harry grinned at how everything had turned out. Riddle was to compete in the Tournament and Crouch Jr. would take the blame for it all. No-one would ever know that Harry had travelled back in time, stolen Riddle's diary from the Headmaster's office, cut off the part where Tom had written his name, found out that Moody wasn't Moody at all and followed him to find that he was the one who had put Harry's name in the Goblet in the original timeline. They would never know that he had used a simple switching charm to change the piece of paper stolen from one of his essays and changed it with Riddle's name just before Crouch Jr. put it in the Goblet._

 **End Flashback**

No-one would ever know and now Harry got to enjoy the next bit of entertainment as one by one the Champions attempted to steal a golden egg from a dragon and finally as Victor Krum finished his Task it was time to call for the fourth Champion.

"And then it is the turn of our fourth Champion Tom Riddle." Ludo Bagman announced his voice unsure. Everyone knew that there had been no sign of the fourth Champion at all and only a handful of people knew who he was at all.

"Tom Riddle?" Bagman said again awkwardly and Harry smirked.

Bagman finished the Sonorous on his voice and exchanged a few words with the judges before seemingly shrugging and renewing the spell.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, this is the last call. If you do not participate in the Task, you risk losing your magic." Bagman said and the audience gasped. Harry sat up more and eagerly waited for what was going to happen. After few minutes of waiting Bagman exchanged a glance with the judges and nodded.

"The First Task of the Triwizard Tournament has now ended. On the first place Victor Krum…" Bagman trailed off as a wave of magic washed through everyone. The audience screamed and shocked whispers filled the area but Harry paid no attention to them. He felt as if his head was splitting in half and his scar was bleeding. He bit on his lip to not scream out loud and seconds later the pain disappeared and a terrible shirk that came from the dark shadow which erupted from him was drowned by the noise of the audience and the screams of Karkaroff and Snape who were clutching their left hands in pain.

Harry lifted his hand to his forehead and felt for his scar – only, it was no longer there.

He took a few seconds to absorb this new information before his face split into an enormous grin.

He had done it.

His scar was gone.

Voldemort was gone.

The killer of his parents was gone.

The Dark Lord had lost his magic.

For the first time ever he would get a peaceful school year.

Harry did the only thing he could think of in that situation.

He laughed.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought of this.**

 **\- Dalnim**


End file.
